


LOVEPOOL

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #MalecFirstKissAnniversary, M/M, PWP, Pool, бильярдный стол не для бильярда, просили - получите
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: У бильярдного стола были одно большое преимущество и один большой недостаток.





	LOVEPOOL

**Author's Note:**

> ПВП, авторский дроч на мебель, скачки времен, невычитано.  
> Написано на годовщину первого поцелуя Малек.

У бильярдного стола были одно большое преимущество и один большой недостаток.

Преимущество заключалось в исключительной устойчивости. Массив клёна, восемь стальных опор, интегрированный металлический каркас.

Алек мог извиваться сколько угодно — полторы тонны роскоши с большой буквы даже не шелохнулись бы.

Недостаток был в сланцевой пластине игрового поля — камень был достаточно холодным, пусть и далеко не ледяной, — и в сукне, которым было обито это чудо столярного искусства в стиле ренессанс — обычно едва ощутимый ворс сейчас был похож на жёсткий ковёр.

Впрочем, может и не был. Алек слишком сильно потерялся в ощущениях, чтобы рассуждать вообще, не то что здраво.

Какое может быть «здраво», какое вообще может быть «размышлять», когда ты, абсолютно голый, лежишь на чёртовом бильярдном столе, а с тобой творят такое, что остаётся только цепляться за бортик и стонать до потери голоса.

До бортика, кстати, Алек, в этой позе ещё дотягивался. Игровое поле в двенадцать футов, примерно четыре на два метра вместе с бортами. Для русской пирамиды, говорил Магнус, обманчиво-мягкими движениями скользя рукой по члену Алека и указательным пальцем другой разминая колечко мыщц ануса.

Ещё сине-зеленое сукно было пропитано пыле-, грязе- и водоотталкивающей пропиткой, — как продолжал рассказывать Магнус, переставая кружить вокруг отверстия уже двумя пальцами и периодически надавливая, плавно проникая внутрь одним. Это было очень актуально, учитывая, каким _катанием шаров_ они занимались на нём вместо положенного, в царившем в помещении полумраке, разгоняемом только светильником непосредственно над столом. 

Светильник был тоже в стиле ренессанс — дерево цвета венге, пять плафонов, зелёный бархат и бахрома. У Алека полыхнуло желтым перед глазами, и дело было отнюдь не в шалившем освещении. Магнус только что — и не понятно, намеренно или нет — задел гибкими пальцами бугорок простаты. От прикосновения к комку нервов по телу пробежала волна дрожи, и ноги Алека сами по себе разъехались шире. 

Лодыжки на несколько мгновений коснулось что-то холодное и пропало. Шар, понял Алек какой-то ещё осознающей реальность частью разума. Кожу на коленях — и локтях тоже — уже немного саднило, но столь незначительная боль терялась в ворохе ощущений. Алек даже не понял, когда успел перевернуться — или Магнус его перевернул? — и только инстинктивно поднял задницу выше и уткнулся лбом в сухую поверхность, к сожалению, сейчас недостаточно прохладную, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть на место уезжавшую крышу.

И тут же снова вцепился в бортик, почувствовав, как руки Магнуса разводят его ягодицы, а внутрь проникает юркий язык. Алек не видел мага, даже не знал, снял ли тот что-то из одежды, перед глазами было только злосчастное сукно стола, которое отливало то зелёным, то синим, то снова зелёным. 

Хотя, скорее это у Алека окончательно отказывали мозги. С члена текло, яйца ныли, конечности подрагивали. Языка становилось мало. 

— Ты, знаешь, Александр, что клён – дерево внутренней силы и уравновешенности? Оно принимает все эмоции, освобождает от кипящих страстей.

Голос Магнуса был подобен прикосновениям руки в бархатной перчатке — они как-то такое делали, — и обычно у Алека вставало сразу, стоило магу заговорить таким тоном, но сейчас Алек, уже распалённый до предела, не хотел слушать про клён и эмоции, даже таким голосом. Всё что он хотел здесь и прямо сейчас — это почувствовать член внутри.

— Магнус, — протяжно прохрипел он, чудом собрав вместе последние крупицы разума, — Прекрати уже, издеваааах!

Магнус, видимо, прекращать не собирался. Он снова вставил два пальца в анус, ловко находя заветный бугорок, сразу за этим, не обращая внимание на несостоявшийся протест, чуть раздвинул их и протолкнул язык. Пальцы другой руки вернулись на член, смыкаясь в кольцо, двигаясь жестко и быстро.  
Алек даже не замечал, что его голос уже изрядно сипел. Горячие волны удовольствия прокатывались по телу и становились всё жарче и жарче, сворачиваясь в огромный обжигающий узел внизу живота. Три пальца в его заднице, безжалостное давление на простату и чужая рука на члене неотвратимо приближали разрядку, такую желанную. Разрываясь между желанием податься вперёд, в кулак Магнуса, или же податься назад и насадиться сильнее на его язык, Алек кончил, стискивая пальцами многострадальный бортик едва ли не до треска. Ноги подкосились, он неловко завалился на левый бок, судорожно глотая воздух. Белые вспышки перед глазами не утихали, мягкий после оргазма член холодила поверхность стола.

Магнус, быстро избавившись от своей рубашки, мягко подхватил Алека под шею и притянул к себе, жарко и жадно целуя, даже не дав ему хоть немного прийти в себя. Алек немного заторможено ответил, плывя в неге и совершенно забываясь в ласках, поэтому без малейшего сопротивления перелёг на столе — на этот раз вдоль. Ягодицы удачно легли на бортик, а ноги — Магнусу на плечи. Магнус легонечко прикусил косточку на щиколотке, невероятно нежно поцеловал рядышком, сильным слитным движением рук прошёлся вниз по ногам, от голеней до бёдер, огладил стремительно твердеющий член Алека, аккуратно, но ощутимо сжал в горсть мошонку, приставляя к чуть припухшему, покрасневшему анусу пальцы. С кончиков сорвалась едва заметная синяя дымка, скользнула внутрь. Алек едва отметил про себя лёгкую щекотку, потому что следом к растянутым мышцам прижалась головка члена.

Магнус, только чуть приспустивший штаны, вошёл единым движением, сразу до конца. Алек, слишком желавший ощутить это чувство наполненности и единения, выдохнул и расслабился через мгновение после вторжения. Внизу живота вновь закручивался горячий узел, из-за бортика подмахивать было не очень удобно, но член тёрся внутри под нужным углом. Жёлтый свет светильника над столом, такого знакомого оттенка, мерно горел, сам стол под ним не качался, от крышесносных ощущений Алека отвлекало только лёгкое трение кожи спины о сухое сукно, но это только давало несколько новых ноток в потоке всего того, что чувствовал Алек. Ему казалось, что каждый из ровного темпа сильных толчков словно поднимал его куда-то наверх, всё выше и выше, и чем выше — тем ярче и многоцветнее становился фейверк перед глазами. Но тот самый оттенок жёлтого — жёлто-золотой с призрачными капельками зелёного — оставался в этом калейдоскопе цветов всегда, и занял собой всё небо, когда Алек упал с самой вершины. Упал — и собрался заново, с трудом помня самого себя от удовольствия.

Уже потом, после импровизированного душа — где Магнусу пришлось, по сути, просто обдать Алека водой, высушить заклинанием и донести своего нефилима до кровати, — Алек спал. Спал, провалившись сразу же, стоило голове коснуться подушки, а во сне плыл в чудесном, волшебном, тёплом мареве такого родного жёлто-золотого оттенка с призрачными вкраплениями зелёного.


End file.
